Paying debts
by Dolpher
Summary: Sounds strange, but the story is about paying debts.


Lynn entered her room and saw that her sisters were waiting for her inside. All of them.

"Hi, guys, whacha goin on?" asked the sporty girl making an innocent look of herself.

"Oh, that's nothing," answered Lori. "We just want to know what's wrong with Lincoln. Why does he do everything you want. Don't get us wrong, we would be glad to know that you managed to turn your baby-brother into your personal wishmaster."

"Wait, would we?" Leni's jaw dropped, "but I thought..."

"Not now, Leni. Well, Lynn, tell us your secret, please."

"A secret? Oh, girls, you've just got it wrong..."

"Try again." Lucy stopped her roommate. She did it with a really sinister voice.

Lynn sighed.

"Well, you see... he wanted to buy a comic book but he didn't have money. I gave him some. And he wrote... um... the iou stuff, you know. He failed to give my money back and I used the note."

"Excuse me!" Lori whispered. "Are you saying that your brother had a lack of money and you made a slave of him as the result?"

"What! No. Not a slave. He is just... just... just..."

"Doing everything you want," this time it was Luna's turn to sigh. "Not cool, dude. Absolutely not."

"I didn't mean it. Believe me, guys!" Now, when she thinks of it, Lynn can see that she did something wrong.

"As if we should," to tell the truth Lola may be would do the same thing. But Lola never expected anything like that from Lynn. That's why the Loud Beauty felt herself being betrayed. And she didn't like traitors.

"How much?" asked Lori.

"Twenty."

"What! Ah, a limited edition, I suppose."

The nine Louds took money out of their wallets and gave the money to the tenth one.

"The note, please."

Trying not to look at her sisters Lynn gave them a paper with a standard "iou" text. The girls left the room silently. Lynn followed them and ran into Lincoln's room.

"Hi, Lynn..."

"Happy now?" without hearing her brother Lynn punched him in face.

"Ouch! What was..."

The girl punched one more time. And more, and more.

"Lynn Loud Jr, what are you doing!" Lori entered the room took Lynn's neck, as if the girl was a little puppy, and threw the girl to the wall. She threw her with care, almost move as a porcelain doll, not like a rag one. But that was enough to stop Lynn.

As for Lincoln he's just started.

"What a he..."

"Language, Lincy." Lori closed the door and stared at her siblings. "Now, you two, stop and sit down."

"But..."

"Are you two trying to make me repeat myself?"

Lincoln and Lynn sat. Lori nodded.

"That's better. Now, Lincoln, We paid your debt and Lynn has to stop being your boss. That makes her angry."

"You did what? How... why... I mean... Oh, I see, well, than..."

"Welcome, Lincy. And here comes the Lynner. Why did you try to kill him?"

"I did not. I thought he sent you to pay the money. So I was trying to show him that he was wrong."

"Wrong in a way..."

"In a way he stopped having fun. I mean... You guys said he was my slave. No, he was my game partner, co-player."

Linconl stared at his sister not speaking a word.

Lori, on the other hand, was speaking.

"So, you wanted to spend time with your brother and you made him to spend time with you. Are you kidding me? Just saying 'hey, bro, let's go and play' was too hard for you?"

"Yeah... No... I mean... Argh, I don't know, dude. All I know is our time together was so funny, so cool, so wonderful... And I thought that if I could make the time as long as I want, then why not?"

"Because you were stealing the time from other sisters, may be?" Lori smiled. "Oh, Lynn, baby, you are such a child."

"Am not!"

"Okay, okay." The eldest sibling gave up. "Now there is a lot for you two to speak about, guys. I'm gonna leave. Promise you won't kill each other?"

"No... Yes... We won't." Lynn and Lincoln smiled as well.

None of them knew that Lucy were smiling at the same time. The little goth were looking at a note. Two years ago Lucy gave her big brother five dollars and the brother wrote 'iou' but didn't pay yet...


End file.
